


i'll wait for you, please wait for me

by meggymooboob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Immortal Finn, M/M, Reunions, uhh? i'll add tags as i go, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggymooboob/pseuds/meggymooboob
Summary: Finn and Poe find each other again.





	i'll wait for you, please wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy

_ It could be any day now,  _ Finn thinks, sipping his drink,  _ what was the longest you had to wait before? He always finds you -  _ you  _ always find  _ him!  _ Why do you always get nervous that you’ll never find each other again? That has never - _

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Rey says across the table, swirling her straw through her tea, an easy smile spread across her face. 

 

They were sat in the middle of the Resistance Pub, owned by the very eccentric Maz Kanata. Years back, it had been owned by Leia Organa, but she had passed the establishment to Maz after declaring she was going to find her missing prodigal brother. Maz had kept everything the exact same since Leia left, except one thing. She added a monthly open mic. 

 

Finn shrugs, “nothing much.”

 

Rey snorts, “‘nothing much’... Finn, I’ve known you for how many years? I know when you’re getting worried about something. You get this crease,” she rubs the place between her eyebrows, “here.” 

 

“Oh, that’s good to know,” Finn smirks and presses his finger in the spot Rey pointed to. All these years, and he’s never known he has a crease between his eyebrows? How unlikely- oh.

 

He does.

 

_ Damn.  _

 

“So really,” Rey resumes, leaning forward on the table, “what really is the problem?”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the monthly open mic at the Resistance Pub!” A short woman with bright orange hair announces, quickly adjusting the microphone stand to suit her height. “I’m Maz Kanata, your host for this evening. Today’s mic will be open from 6:30 - 9:30 pm, and you may start a line by the steps to the stage on the left - no pushing, please, everyone will get a turn. Just make sure to write your name and your act on the list so I’ll be able to announce it. This open mic is for anything - poetry pieces, stand-up comedy, music, performances… Just remember the rules,” she points to a sign in the front, “No nudity, no booing, and no disrespect. So let the show begin!”

 

Some people clap, some people get up and join the line, and some people just go right back to their conversation. There’s some commotion from a group of friends to the right of Finn and Rey’s table. Finn assumes it is half-drunken friends trying to convince another friend to perform. Finn takes some pity on the other guy. 

 

“Rey, promise me you won’t make me perform this time. Please?”

 

“Oh I promise,” Rey nods, digging through her purse, “after your performance of Stayin’ Alive? I’ll be doing everyone a favor.”

 

“Shut it!” Finn hisses, “it was the only song that came into my head after you quite literally pushed me onstage. And not to mention - you were drunk!” Finn grimaces at the memory. Him stumbling awkwardly over the lyrics in a horrible high-pitched voice, Rey screaming and cheering him on (now that he thinks about it, Rey almost had them kicked out), the too-bright lights in his face, and the worse of it all, the deafening silence when he left the stage. Not even drunk Rey found it good at the end.

 

“Besides the point.” Rey kept continuing to rummage through her purse.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“A potion. That makes me sing really,  _ really  _ well. But…” Rey plops her large purse on the table, almost spilling her drink, “it seems I left it at home.” 

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ I’d spent all day yesterday perfecting it!”

 

“Rey, that’s cheating.” 

 

“No it’s not!”

 

“Explain to me how that isn’t cheating.” 

 

“ _ Well, _ ” Rey sighs, placing her purse back on the floor and leaning back in her chair. “Singers have warm-ups, right? Well, that is just my warm-up. Liquidized.”

 

Finn wasn’t impressed.

 

They sat in silence for a bit, watching a small group of three act out a snippet from a play, a woman reciting poetry about modern-day problems, a man and a woman singing a duet, a man doing poor stand-up comedy...

 

“We will be taking a quick interlude from the open mic! Order some food, drink some beer, prepare and perfect your performance! The mic will be open again at 7:45 -”

 

“Hey, I’ll be back, Rey, I’m going to go to the bath-”

 

“ -  _ Poe Dameron _ will be our next performer!” 

 

Finn freezes. 

 

Did he hear that right? Poe -  _ here?  _ He did the math again - it was enough time for them to meet again. Oh  _ God  _ \- he was going to see Poe after how many years? Just another 15 minutes and - oh shit, he isn’t dressed his best. What if Poe doesn’t like what he’s wearing? What if he fucks up? What if -

 

“Finn? Finn, are you okay? Is that - is the next performer… is it  _ him? _ ”

 

“Yeah.” The word comes out in a giant exhale, and Finn collapses back into his seat. “It’s Poe. The one I told you about.”

 

“Oh  _ shit.”  _ Rey looks over her shoulder, scanning the pub. “Do you see him?”

 

“Not yet,” Finn sighs, running a shaky hand through his hair. God, is he anxious

 

“Tell me if I’m wrong, because this is a bit hard to remember,” Rey says, her leg beginning to bounce. “You’re immortal and Poe is mortal. But you guys are both soulmates - everytime Poe dies, he comes back, but he doesn’t remember his past lives with you until you kiss him in his new life. And this is the new Poe. You haven’t met yet, and obviously, you two haven’t kissed, so you’re just a stranger to him right now.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well shit.” 

 

“Well shit is right. What am I going to do?”

 

“Talk to him? You’ve known him for what? Hundreds, thousands of years?” Rey continues to look around, eager to see him. “I’ve heard so much about him from you! I really want to see him. I  _ really  _ want to see you talk to him! It’s now or never. And plus you’ve never told me he sings.” 

 

Finn just gulps and clings onto his drink. Rey is right, he should go to talk to him after he performs… and what does he have to be afraid of? Why was he so afraid?

 

“Welcome back! Our next performer is Poe Dameron, and he’ll be singing for us! Give Poe a warm welcome!” 

 

There is a polite applause as Poe steps on stage, and Finn’s chest constricts.

 

He’s gorgeous.

 

First thing Finn notices is Poe’s eyes. He still has his signature crinkles around them, and their visible when Poe smiles and waves to the crowd. His curly hair is swept to the side, some untamed curls falling onto his forehead. He’s wearing an old, worn leather jacket and a wrestling shirt underneath. The guitar he’s holding is littered with stickers from bands, places, shows, movies, and fittingly, one rainbow and trans sticker near the bottom of it.

 

Finn isn’t sure whether to laugh, cry, hide, or swoon. 

 

“So. Um. Hey,” Poe says into the microphone, sitting down on a stool and propping his guitar on his lap, “I was so lovingly dared by Testor down there, yes, stand up for everyone.”

 

A woman from the group Finn had be looking at earlier stands up, her face pink, holding an empty beer bottle, and yells “hell yea!” Then she sits right back down.

 

Poe laughs. Finn’s heart aches. 

 

“Ok, no more beer for you, you drunkard. So I’m going to sing a song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. I hope you like it.” 

 

Poe strums his guitar and begins to sing a spanish song Finn doesn’t know. But it doesn’t matter, because the first note was enough to bring Finn to tears. All these years without Poe, he missed Poe’s voice the most. 

 

And it is almost too much, now.

 

“Finn?” Rey whispers, touching his hand, “are you okay?”

 

Finn nods and keeps his eyes on Poe. He quickly wipes away a tear and clears his throat. “Yea. Yea, I’m fine.” 

 

In Finn’s opinion, Poe’s performance ended way too soon. After the song he stood up and thanked everyone for listening, beamed at the applause, and left the stage. He joined his group of friends and put his guitar back into it’s case. 

 

_ Stop looking, he’s going to get freaked out. _

 

“Well damn,” Rey finally says, “that was him. He’s very handsome. And very talented.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” 

 

“C’mon, you can talk to him. You know him better than anyone else here.” 

 

“Well, Poe doesn’t know that I know him. He doesn’t know now. And it’ll be creepy if I went up to him and start talking about things I definitely shouldn’t know about him if he was a stranger.”

 

“Talk to him about his performance! Compliment him!” 

 

Finn sighs, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He stands up without another word, looking back at Poe’s table again. He looks at Poe again, who just happened to look up at the same time, and they make eye contact. 

 

Poe smiles at him. 

 

Finn almost trips over his feet. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

Finn smiles weakly back, his face burning up, then speedwalks to the bathroom.

 

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit… _

 

Finn slips in the bathroom, staring himself in the mirror, looking himself over. He isn’t wearing his best  - he had just thrown on an Atari sweatshirt Rey had given him. But if he knew Poe was going to be there, he would’ve actually taken time to get ready, rather than just sitting in his briefs until it was actually time to go. 

 

After a quick trip to the toilet and washing his hands, Finn swung the door open and - 

 

“Oh shit.” 

 

He ran into Poe. He  _ ran  _ into Poe.

 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

 

“Nah it’s fine,” Poe smiles, straightening out his jacket. He pauses and furrows his brows. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“Uh… no?” Finn smiles, pretending his best to be confused. “I don’t think we’ve ever met.” 

 

“Are you sure? Did we go to the same school or something?”

 

“Nope. The only time I had seen you before was up on the stage,” Finn rubs the back of his neck, “you were really good up there.” 

 

Poe beams. Finn wants to kiss him.

 

“Wasn’t really planning to perform tonight but everyone back there pressured me into it.”

 

Finn peeks over Poe’s shoulder to his table, eying Poe’s guitar case. “You weren’t expecting to play, but you brought your guitar case?” 

 

Poe’s eyes went wide, and he glances over his shoulder to his guitar case, then back at Finn. The tips of his ears went red. “Uhh…”

 

Finn smiles, “you’re a bad liar.”

 

Poe nods. “I am.”

 

They smile at each other for a moment. Finn’s anxiety has gone away, and now he had no idea why he was so nervous before. Talking to Poe was easy. It felt right.

 

It felt like home. 

 

“I’m Finn, by the way. Finn Smith.” Finn holds out his hand.

 

“I’m Poe, as you know. Poe Dameron. Nice to meet you.” Poe shakes his hand. Poe pauses for a second, then asks, “sorry if this seems weird, or quick, or whatever, but do you want to sit with my friends and I? You can bring your friend over too, and you can always say no if you want-”

 

“That sounds great, Poe.”

 

Poe beams, “great! So. Uh.”

 

“See you in a couple seconds?”

 

“Yea,” Poe nods, and did he sound a bit breathless? “See you.”

 

They beam at each other for a second, and Finn can’t stop beaming when he comes back to Rey. “Hey -”

 

“How’d it go, lovebird?”

 

Finn could barely contain himself. “He wants us to sit with us. Is that okay?”

 

“Finn! That’s absolutely more that okay!” Rey says, doing an excited wiggle in her seat then reaches for her purse, “I’m so happy for you! I’m so  _ fucking excited,  _ let’s go!”

 

Finn laughs and leads her to Poe’s table once she had situated and looked herself over (“The girl that stood up earlier was cute, I want her to think I’m cute too.”). Finn’s heart skips a beat when he noticed Poe had pulled up an empty seat next to him for Finn.

 

At the end of the night, Rey left with Testor’s phone number (turns out her name is Jess) and Finn left with Poe’s phone number and a time and place for a date. 

 

Finn could hardly wait.

 

-

 

What Finn has learned about Poe in this lifetime:

 

Poe Dameron is a firefighter and someone who just so happens to have a pilot’s license as well. Poe had met his friends Karé, Iolo, and Muran during college, and Jess, Snap, Oddy, and L’ulo through his job. Poe owns a corgi named Black One (“It’s a long story.”) and loves disco. He told Finn plenty of times that he would’ve cheered Finn on if he was there to witness the trainwreck of Finn’s performance that night. He collects comic books and always go to the annual local con with Jess and Iolo. And it turns out, he loves superman ice cream.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve gone on three dates with a man who actually  _ enjoys  _ superman ice cream.”

 

Poe playfully sticks out his tongue at Finn. He finishes his cone, licks some ice cream from his fingers and defends, “Hey, it’s like a sampler of all the flavors. More bang for your buck.”

 

“It just tells me your tastebuds are out of wack,” Finn teases, who had finished his milk and cookies ice cream a couple blocks back, “and that I have superior choices in food.”

 

“Didn’t Rey so lovingly tell me that you ordered off the kid’s menu at a fancy italian restaurant? And that you ordered chicken nuggets?”

 

Finn’s face began to get warm. “Why does she tell you all these embarrassing stories about me?” 

 

“It’s to make things equal, I guess. I’m sure Testor has told you plenty stories about me.” 

 

Finn smiles, “you mean the story about how you got extremely drunk and threw up in the back of a taxi?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Or when your work pants split in the back in front of everyone? Or when -”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe interrupts, the tips of his ears going red, “I get it.” 

 

Finn frowns. “Too far?”

 

Poe shakes his head and waves his hand. “You’re just going too fast with embarrassing stories that I can’t remember any stories about you.”

 

Finn snickers and they fall into a comfortable silence, the both of them enjoying each other’s presence. At one point, their hands join together, but neither of them were sure who reached for the other’s hand or if they had met in the middle, but they walked the rest of the way with their fingers laced together.

 

Finn looks up at the dark sky, watching the very faint and few stars in the sky. 

 

Poe breaks the silence. “I know a place.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I know a place where you can see the night sky. Without the light pollution, you know. I went there when…” Poe’s voice trails off. He pauses to find the right words, “when things were hard.”

 

Finn doesn’t ask Poe about his hard times. He’ll wait when Poe is ready. 

 

“Well, that settles it.”

 

“Settles what?”

 

“Where our fourth date will be. There. If that’s okay?”

 

A slow smile spreads across Poe’s face and he squeezes Finn’s hand. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s completely fine, perfectly fine, more than fine.” 

 

Poe’s ears are red again. Finn can’t help but giggle. 

 

“I can bring food. Or we can pick something up. Or we can have ice cream again,” Poe offers, “a stargazing picnic.”

 

Finn smiles, “that sounds great. And isn’t this your place?”

 

Oh, right. Poe hadn’t even noticed and would’ve kept walking. 

 

Poe deflates a bit. “Yeah. This is my apartment. Thank you for everything.”

 

“No problem,” Finn says, walking him up to his doorstep, because he’s a gentleman,  _ thank you very much.  _ “I’m excited for our next date.”

 

“Me too,” Poe smiles, “we can plan out the details soon?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

They’re at Poe’s door. They hadn’t let go of each other’s hands. Neither of them really want to. 

 

“Thank you again,” Poe says, his voice softer, a bit more sincere, “I had a really great time.”

 

“Same here,” Finn murmurs, “I’m glad we ran into each other at the Resistance Pub.”

 

They both snicker.

 

They both fall silent. They haven’t let go of their hands. 

 

After some moments, Poe’s hand slides in Finn’s and brings it to his lips, and kisses the top of it. Poe looks up at Finn, eyes wide and searching if he had crossed a line. 

 

Their hearts are pounding. 

 

“Can I…” Finn breathes, “can I kiss you?”

 

“Yes,” Poe murmurs. Finn doesn’t need anymore confirmation. 

 

They meet in the middle, and Finn doesn’t think he’s ever enjoyed the taste of superman ice cream this much. 

 

Poe’s lips are soft and a bit sticky. The kiss is short but it’s enough, when Finn slowly breaks apart from him, Poe’s eyes snap open and become a bit glazed. Finn watched as all the memories between them is regained, all those lifetimes ago, all those years… Poe gasps and squeezes Finn’s hand. Finn pulls him into a tight hug and Poe clings onto his shirt, small tremors raking through his body, his mind trying to keep up with the overwhelming realization of it all. 

 

A couple seconds later, Poe relaxes in Finn’s arms. He leans back and looks up at him, searching Finn’s face. Poe smiles and presses their foreheads together. 

 

“Hello again, love.” 

 

Finn laughs helplessly, unable to control the tears that begin to build up in his eyes. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

Poe smiles and cups his face. He pulls Finn into another kiss. And another, and another, and another. 

**Author's Note:**

> there was my crappy first chapter! hope u guys liked it (!?) you can find me on tumblr as tiefightrs! thank you for reading!


End file.
